Reyn VS Vaike
This is a What-If Death Battle starring Reyn from Xenoblade Chronicles and Vaike from Fire Emblem. Description Battle of the brutes! Which of these will overcome in the battle of strength? Will it be Reyn time or will it be Vaike time? Let's find out in a Death Battle! Interlude Wiz : Brutes, they go all out to get out all the damage they can Boomstick : These guys live the saying of "Brawn over brains". Wiz : Reyn, the leading soldier of the Defense Force. Boomstick : And Vaike, warrior of the Sheperds. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Reyn Boomstick : Shulk is a legend. He wields the Monado, a powerful weapon that lets him see into the future. He uses it to destroy his enemies : the Mechon. Wiz : But even so, someone has to protect him for any given situation if he can see the future or not. So who would be the perfect bodyguard for him? "Now it's Reyn time!" Boomstick : Of course, it would always be his best friend Reyn! They've been friends since childhood and once on a fateful day the Mechon attacked and crushed Shulk's dreams of getting laid by a certain girl, both set off to kill all of them. That's one hell of a mission considering they're killing an entire population of robots that come from a country-sized titan. Wiz : Reyn will always help Shulk in a battle situation even if he needs it or not for the worst case scenario, acting as a personal tank, very defensive yet very offensive. Attacks / Fighting Style * Mad Taunt - Temporarily increases a single enemy's aggro towards Reyn. * Bone Upper - Damages a single enemy and fills talent gauge. * Hammer Beat - Damages enemies in a circle around the target and increases their aggro. * Wild Down - Topples an enemy suffering from break and deals some damage. * Rage - Lowers phys. damage taken, causes Spike damage twice the amount of Reyn's ether stat, decreases attack power, fills talent gauge over time. (Aura) * Aura Burst - Only available while an aura is active, reduces enemy strength and generates aggro. * War Swing - Damages enemies in a circle around the user and fills talent gauge. * Guard Shift - Allows Reyn to block any attack for a short time but inhibits auto-attack and movement. * Engage - Forces a single enemy to lock on and increases aggro generated by Mad Taunt for the duration. (Aura) * Sword Drive - Deals large amounts of damage. * Berserker - Auto-attack and Mad Taunt range increased. It decreases his defense but increases his strength. (Aura) * Last Stand - Revives once if incapacitated during the duration, heals and fills Party Gauge. (Aura) * Shield Bash - Dazes a toppled enemy. * Dive Sobat - Causes paralysis, decreases enemy's agility when used after Bone Upper. * Magnum Charge - Only usable with maxed talent gauge, multiplies next art's damage. * Anchor Chain - Blocks knock-back and blow-down, increases aggro over time, prevents aggro loss when Reyn receives damage. * Lariat - Damages enemies in a frontal crescent shaped swing and fills talent gauge. Boomstick : Reyn's weapon of choice is the Gunlance/Driver, which is a 3-in-1 hybrid of a shield, sword, and a gun?! Who makes these things? Wiz : Shulk. Boomstick : Oh, that makes sense. Wiz : While Reyn doesn't necessarily use the gun part, he certainly uses the sword and shield parts to his advantage. His weapon is very defensive being made out of Mechon armor, of which is nearly indestructible aside from Anti-Mechon weapons and the Monado, he is able to tank nearly anything. His Sword Drive and Wild Down are some of his most important moves that can bring the battle to his advantage. Boomstick : He's also able to activate Auras. They can help him when raising his own defense, offense, making him revive himself, or to lure his enemies away with Engage, which is how Shulk isn't always the one getting punched aside. Then there's his Talent Art, Mad Taunt. This raises the enemy's aggro and focuses on Reyn. This means they might be more powerful, but at the same time they're more vulnerable and open to being attacked. Flaws & Conclusion Change Music Wiz : Reyn still has some weaknesses of his own. He's a bit slow, both figuratively and literally. Boomstick : What he means first off that he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. His strategy's always straightforward and simple. Secondly, he's not that fast at dodging attacks, preferring to be a literal tank, which isn't always the best thing to go by. Wiz : Also Reyn's Arts have their limit. He can't use them whenever he wants. Once he uses them, he has the wait for them to be charged up. In the meantime, he'd have to attack regularly until then, with the longest time restriction being Sword Drive, which at first lasts a 90 seconds after its usage! His Talent Art can also only be used after a certain amount of auto attacks or some Arts that fuels his Talent Gauge up. Boomstick : Aside from that, always expect Reyn to step in to protect anyone or anything from danger. "You can't have a rainbow without Reyn, baby!" Vaike Wiz : The Sheperds were a volunteer force created by Chrom to protect the people of Ylisse from bandits and other criminals of the sorts. Boomstick : So who could be so amazing on this team to be put on Death Battle? "It's Vaike time!" Boomstick : God dammit, do they both have the same catchphrase?! Wiz : A close friend of Chrom, Vaike is one of the fighters in the Sheperds who helped Chrom throughout his journey, even claiming that they're rivals! Boomstick : This guy's got a huge ego too, he calls himself Teach sometimes. I don't see a degree on that man, he's a phony! Wiz : Boomstick in the Japanese version it means "The Great Me". Boomstick : Do you always have to correct me, Wiz? Fighting Style Wiz : Vaike is in the Fighter class, a person who wields an axe, which best lance users but can be trumped by a sword. He has a high amount of health in him and can deal great in an offensive situation, being able to sometimes strike twice in a single attack. He can swing it overhead, throw it, whatever he wants to do with it. If his blow is strong enough, he may be able to kill anyone in armor in a single strike. Boomstick : Oh yeah, since his class changes are optional in the game, we won't be using those other classes he has. Sorry, would've made more things to talk about, but we're just...not. Flaws & Conclusion Change Music Wiz : Although Fighters are powerful, their speed is only OK and they have lackluster defenses, which would make them suffer if it wasn't for their high health. Boomstick : Not the mention Vaike himself is overconfident and he's not the smartest either. ' Wiz : Even if Vaike seems like a generic fighter, don't blame yourself if he manages to best you. “''Teach has hacked up lots of corpses, but you're not like the others, are ya? You deserve a clean death...and a quick one." Death Battle! Wiz : Alright the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick : It's time for a Death Battle! Gaur Plains is as green as ever, it seems. Reyn just defeated a batch of enemies who tried to jump him. Of course, nothing could beat Reyn! On the other side just a short distance away from him, a man named Vaike has just defeated an Ardun. He didn't even know how he got to the Bionis in the first place, he was having fun. By then both has just begun saying their catchphrase before it began. "Now it's Reyn time!" | "Now it's Vaike time!" Both realized what the other screamed and looked at each other, both slightly embarrassed that they did not notice each other but still angry that the other supposedly copied their phrase. Reyn was the first to start. "Oi, you stole my catchphrase!" "Me? This is all Teach's saying! I'm pretty sure you stole it from me!" cue Music "What are you playing at? You're going to regret that!" Reyn grabbed his Driver as if he were in a fight. "If you think you can beat Teach, you're dead wrong!" He grabbed his weapon, an axe, as well. FIGHT! Both charged at each other, with Reyn again being the first to swing at him. Vaike managed to dodge a few and block an attack before successfully striking Reyn. In defense, Reyn blocked the next axe attack. Vaike kept attacking overhead trying to break his weird-looking weapon. "Bone Upper!" With his free hand, Reyn uppercutted Vaike, making him step back in shock. "Dive Sobat!" Again, Reyn attacked. This time with an aerial kick that landed straight in Vaike's gut. Since he followed up those attacks together, he gained the benefit by slowing down Vaike movement. In response by noticing his lack of speed, he gained an idea. He threw his axe as a projectile, which caught Reyn off guard and dealt a lot of damage towards him. He didn't want to be struck like that again. He noticed Vaike was closer and again prepared for another swing. Reyn had to focus on guarding, so he planted his Driver into the ground like a shield; Guard Shift. CRASH! The throw was still strong and managed to uproot the Driver and push back Reyn onto the ground where he laid down, but yet undamaged. Vaike was about to smirk, but then he noticed something : his axe was missing! Did he not catch it? Did he again misplace it at the worst time possible? Change Music By the time Reyn got up, he noticed something off. His Driver felt a bit heavier. By examining it, he saw that Vaike's axe had become stuck in his Driver! The axeless fighter noticed it too and became angry as Reyn taunted him for losing his weapon. Reyn then performed Mad Taunt make Vaike come get his axe if he so wanted it, and it worked like a charm. He tried to go hand-to hand, but the Driver's size made it impossible for Vaike to go in without being in immediate danger. As he saw Reyn performing another Art with his Driver going up, he knew it was about time to get his weapon back. "Hammer Beat!" Reyn slammed the ground with his Driver, hoping for the shockwave aftereffects to damage Vaike or more, but instead he avoided it by jumping at the right time. By then, He noticed that Vaike was trying to get his axe back by pulling it off. Panicking, he tried to shake off Vaike, but it only went into the opposer's favor by loosening the axe, which then popped off. Not fast enough to respond to what has happened, Vaike proceeded to attack Reyn twice with axe attacks. He must be strong if he got Reyn nearly exhausted already. He was able to dodge his next incoming overhead attack, then countered with a few attacks of their own. To be safe, Reyn used Rage to increase his defense in case anything happens. Both were about ready to end it, each with their own performance. Vaike tried it first. He got ready to throw his sword again. Knowing what would happen, Reyn deflected it. Vaike was again prepared, catching his axe again before trying to so a jump strike. Finale Music It was again blocked by Reyn. Bouncing from the attack in confusion, Vaike began to stumble. This was it! Reyn had only one shot at this, so he hoped he didn't mess this up! "Wild Down!" Reyn managed to stab Vaike in the hip, which brought him to his knees and also making him drop his axe. "Shield Bash!" Vaike tried to immediately respond to what he heard, but was too late and had the flat piece of the Driver hit him smack in the face, making him stunned. "Yeah, let's finish this! ''Magnum Charge!'"'' Reyn began charging up with a red aura, which then powered up his Driver. Whatever he would do next would be lethal, maybe too strong for Vaike to even attempt to handle. "Sword Drive!" At first, the Driver impaled the stunned fighter in the chest. What happened next was to powerful that not only did Reyn nearly fall from knockback, but also managed to destroy most of Vaike's torso! '''KO! As the remains of Vaike kept falling, Reyn packed up his Driver and was ready to return to the colony with the incredible story material he has just acted in. But before that, he had to make one last quick remark. "Reyn time, baby!" Results cue Music Boomstick : See, brawn always wins, even against itself! Wiz : Rey-Hey, Boomstick, that's terrible logic! Anyways, Reyn was easily able to best Vaike in all of the categories with the exception of being able to react quickly. Boomstick : Reyn's Driver was not only great for combat, but it was also amazing in defense, which means Reyn could do as much as he could take. Wiz : Not to mention Vaike had horrible defense despite a large amount of health. Sword Drive, a move that does a high amount of damage, increased with the Magnum Charge would easily be lethal to anything that can be hurt by the Driver. Add that with the many benefits each of Reyn's moves go out for each other helped Reyn take this battle. Vaike's real advantage was only his high offensive play, but that's about it. Boomstick : I guess Vaike was just blown away by Reyn's defense. Wiz : The winner is Reyn Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Arigarmy Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles